Forbidden Fruit
by TheDarkSinger
Summary: This is Ezra's POV of Pretty Little Liars, starting with Episode One Pilot. Read to find out what was going through Ezra's mind as he struggled throughtout the series.
1. Pilot

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I had this idea in my head and am attempting my hand at writing.**

**Season One- Episode One: Pilot**

Today was going to be different. I knew it. Today would not be the boring routine I had going on for my first teaching job, getting supplies, typing up papers, and other crap.

At around 4, I was nervous to the bone. Tomorrow was my first day and I don't think my fingernails are very appreciative of me at the moment.

I saw a small bar in town and decided to relieve myself.

"One scotch, please." I said. I took a long sip and sighed. This was going way better than I thought it would.

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" A soft voice called. I opened my eyes to see a dark haired, oddly dressed girl sitting a little further from me.

"You got it." The man behind the counter mumbled.

She looked around for a bit before her eyes rested on a 'Missing Person' poster. She seemed a little sad.

"You alright down there?" I asked.

"I'm a bit jetlagged. I just got back from Europe." She explained.

"Where in Europe?" I asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Iceland." I loved that place. I would've taken Jackie there for our honeymoon but hey, every dream is shattered once, right?

"I spent some time in Reykjavík, and I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city."

She seemed shocked for a second before finally uttering, "Yeah."

A moment of awkwardness passed before she finally asked,

"Do you go to Hollis?"

"I just graduated. I'm going to start my first teaching job."

"I- I think I'd like to teach."

Another moment passed.

"I love this song." She sighed. I recognized it immediately, Happiness by The Fray.

"B-26." I said.

"So what's your major?" I asked.

She seemed flustered for a moment before answering, "Well I'm leaning towards English."

"That's what I'm teaching!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I write, too. But so far it's mostly just personal. Just for me." She smiled.

I was truly amazed.

"I'm impressed." I admitted, before grabbing my drink and scooting closer to her.

"Why?"

"Well, I tried to write. Didn't make it so far though. But if you're writing for yourself, then it's true compassion. Maybe you'd let me read some of them?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you really want to?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You're smart, you've travelled, great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you."

"I'd like to know more about you, too." She said.

"I'm Aria."

"I'm Ezra."

One thing led to another and next thing I know, we're making out in the bathroom.

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face as I thought of Aria. _Aria._ Such a pretty name.

I got dressed quickly and had an extra bounce in my step as I walked to my car. I drove quickly to the school.

I walked into my classroom and found some students already there.

I wrote Mr. Fitz on the board and turned to introduce myself when an all too familiar face was looking back at me.

"Holy crap." I mumbled. I made out with a minor, with my _student_.

Everyone looked at me and back to Aria who had the same expression of shock on her face.

Her phone beeped and she mumbled a quick sorry before answering it.

"Uh um, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher."

I quickly got to explaining the assignments required and getting to know everyone.

The whole day I was thinking of Aria and how I morally screwed up. What type of guy just assumes the girl's in college?

There was a knock on my door and there she was, radiant in her beauty and innocence.

"You told me you went to Hollis." I accused.

"No. I said I was thinking of majoring English and I am."

"Look, I think you're amazing. Aria, when I first met you I thought 'Who is this girl?'"

She smiled at this and grabbed my hand.

"I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed." If only you knew.

"Yes, it has. I'm your teacher." Why couldn't she just understand that we couldn't be together?

"I know it's not just me. You- You feel like this is right for us, too."

"It's not right. I just can't." I said and pulled my hand away before I stood up and walked out, seeing her hurt face.

Later that night when I was watching Family Guy, a breaking news report interrupted my show.

"_The body of Alison DiLaurentis has just been found. The 15 year old teen went missing a year ago while she was at a sleepover with her friends. Workers were removing the gazebo built the month Alison went missing to discover the remains of a young girl."_

Alison DiLaurentis….. Why did that name sound so familiar?

Then it hit me, that was the poster Aria was looking at yesterday.

**Saturday**

I dressed in a black suit and drove over to Rosewood Church. I could see the amount of mourners and I couldn't see Aria.

I walked up the steps when I finally saw her.

"Was she a friend of yours?" I asked quietly.

She turned to face me.

"Do you care?" I totally deserved that.

"I don't know what I feel worse about. Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it?"

"Yeah, she was my best friend." She whispered looking out the window again.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"For Alison or for being a jerk?" Was she always like this? This is not good for my ego.

"Both."

"Thank you."

We looked into each other's eyes for a minute before she spoke again.

"I would never want to do something to get you in trouble." She kissed my cheek and started walking towards the stairs.

Before I knew it, I had grabbed her wrist and turned her back to me to kiss her. I put all of my frustration into that kiss. She pulled away and swept my hair out of my face before readjusting her bag and leaving.

What the hell did I just do?

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**I'm starting a soundtrack for this story. Here's the track for the first chapter.**

**Green Day- 21 Guns (When Ezra is thinking of Aria in school)**

**The Band Perry- If I Die Young (When Alison's body is discovered)**

**The Fray- Happiness (THE ONLY SONG I COPIED FROM THE ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK)**

**Rufus Wainwright- Hallelujah (When Ezra and Aria meet at the church)**


	2. The Jenna Thing

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! MY little present to you is-wait for it-… a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezra, Ian Harding or Pretty Little Liars **

Season One: Episode Two: The Jenna Thing

The weekend passed in a haze after the very, very confusing kiss. Monday morning, I was walking down the hall, grading some last minute assignments, when I saw her.

"Can I talk to you?" Aria asked. As usual, she had an outfit that normally wouldn't go together but looked perfect on her.

"Yeah, of course." I tried to contain my smile as I stuck the assignments underneath my arm.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I'd like to transfer out of your class."

Maybe she finally realized

The smile fell from my face as I looked around before saying, "Can you come inside, for me, please?"

I opened the door for her as she walked inside and I followed after her before closing my door.

"I understand where you're coming from. I just wish you could stay in the class."

"This isn't an easy decision." Aria started.

"But, I feel like it's the right thing to do." She added.

"I can keep my feelings in check." I tried.

"Yeah, well, I can't. And even if I could, I don't _want_ to. It's too hard sitting in this room every day and calling you _Mr. Fitz._ I can't pretend that I don't know you. Will you sign it?" She handed me the form.

Aria had listed the reason of request as: Conflicting interests disrupt classroom. I looked it over.

"Are you sure?" I asked, sounding desperate. In a way, I was. I couldn't imagine class without Aria. Her intelligence and maturity was what I looked upon when she walked in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." She nodded.

I looked at her for a long moment before I signed the paper and handed it back to her.

"Thank you."

I simply nodded. She opened the door to let herself out.

As soon as she did, students started filing in and I could already feel that there was something missing.

I took off my jacket, pushed up my sleeves and began writing on the board.

"Okay, let's take our seats." I said as I turned around. The bell rang and then Mona Vanderwaal walked in, phone in hand.

"Am I late?" She asked, looking around.

"It's- its Mona, right?" I asked. She tucked her phone into her bag and smiled.

"That's right, Mr. Fritz!" She said happily. The class started to laugh and she looked at everyone.

"What?"

Even I was laughing, "Take your seat, Mona, please."

She went to go sit next to Hanna Marin, one of the girls who was with Aria at Alison's funeral.

"It's Fitz, not Fritz." Hanna whispered to her.

"Oops." Mona said.

I grabbed a couple of papers off my desk and started to hand them out.

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_ represents the idea of innocence. What characters are innocent? Take a second, jot down your ideas, we'll discuss." I said as I handed out papers.

Then, SHE walked in. She left the declined form on my desk before continuing to her own.

I dropped the paper and pen I was holding and picked up the form. DECLINED was in bright red and in that moment I'd never been happier. I looked at her and she looked right back with a small smile.

The next day, I decided to go out to a movie. I saw Aria standing outside the movie theatre, looking as if she was waiting for someone.

"Aria!" I exclaimed

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but another woman came up and linked arms with her.

"Mr. Fitz! This is my mom, Ella."

Ella stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Mr. Fitz, the new English teacher?" She asked as we shook hands.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Montgomery." Was my hand still shaking? No, now it was my whole body.

"Call me Ella. We're a very informal family. Are you going to see the movie?" She asked.

"Yes. It's one of my favorites."

"Aria's too. She's told us a lot about you, but she left out the 'you're very young' part."

"The movie's about to start." Aria cut in and I threw her a "Thank you" glance. Was it just me or was her mom hitting on me?

"We'll see you inside, Mr. Fitz." The two of them walked inside together and giggled over something.

I walked inside soon after and completely skipped the row Aria was sitting in.

"Mr. Fitz! Why don't you come sit with us?" Aria looked at her mom scared and then back at me.

"Uh, yeah, ok." I said as I sat down next to her. You could feel the tension in the room.

The movie was interesting to say the least and when it was over, I said my goodbyes and left.

My phone beeped signaling a new message. I read it and smiled.

_That was very interesting.  
>-Aria 3 <em>

I GOT A HEART! Wait now, I sound like a school girl. Whatever, I GOT A HEART FROM ARIA MONTGOMERY! LIFE IS GREAT!** ( I was feeling really silly...)**

The next day, I was driving home from school when I saw Aria, soaking wet and holding a coffee cup. I drove past her and saw the pained look in her eyes.

I drove a little further until I opened the passenger door for her. She ran in and shut the door. I started driving and then pulled up to an abandoned road.

We looked at each other for only a moment before we attacked each other's lips.

In that moment, it didn't matter if she was my student or if I would go to jail.

In that moment, she was my Aria and I was her Ezra.

**This chapter is a little teensy bit shorter than the last one but that doesn't matter! Reviews are greatly accepted and let me know in your review if you want a sneak peek of my new story, The Black Rose.**

**And now, (drum roll, please) to the soundtrack!**

**Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum (When Aria is in Ezra's car)**

**Drown Me In Love- Matt Nathanson ( When The two meet at the movies)**

**Say Goodbye- Black Lab (Another song I copied) (A & E at school)**

**Goodbye! See you later!**


	3. To Kill A Mocking Girl

**And here is the anticipated next chapter of Forbidden Fruit. Once again…. I don't own anything **

Season One: Episode Three: To Kill A Mocking Girl

I walked down the school hallway quietly until I saw her. She was walking down the hall to Spencer Hastings, another model student.

"Good morning." I said. She seemed a little flustered.

"Hi."

I walked into my classroom, but stopped to make eye contact with her.

Soon she came in with her friends and sat down along with other kids.

**(A/N: I'm adding the deleted scene in here just to make it a little boring, because frankly, that scene was HOT)**

I started handing out papers before discussing the book.

"For the most part, the book is praised for its colorful explanation of small time life. And the readers love this. They really appreciate its honesty when it came to- to prejudice and hypocrisy, which unfortunately was a huge problem in this time. Of course, the critics loved it, its form of metaphor and- and the lyrical imagery. However, there were a few detractors. Only, those who thought that the author had cheated by making the narrator a little bit too perceptive for a seven year old. Does anyone agree with that?" I purposely looked at Spencer who had her phone out.

"Spencer?" She jumped.

"I'm sorry. What- what was the question?" This was one to save for the Guiness Book of World Records. Spencer Hastings wasn't paying attention.

"Do you feel that the author took liberties with the narrator's voice?" I asked again. She seemed flustered before Aria spoke up.

"I think whoever said that missed the point." This was not something I've heard before.

"Oh ok. Go on."

"Well, the author was writing from an adult's perspective about things that she remembered when she was a child. Things she was passionate about."

"Do you think it's fair to apply that insight in retrospect?" I asked, clearly fascinated by her answer.

"Yeah, why not? Kids see a lot, probably more than adults. They just don't have the words yet to express their feelings."

"Why do they see more?"

"Because they're curious and they act on their feelings."

"And you think that adults have lost the ability to act on their feelings?" Screw the other ones. What did she think about me?

"Not the lucky ones." There's that smile. The one that's going to be the death of me.

"And what happens to those who are unable to act on their feelings?" This conversation was taking a turn from classroom discussion to seduction within a split second.

"They become very frustrated." There you go. You can rate this discussion R and get the hell out. I needed to kiss her right now.

The whole class looked from me to her and then back to me.

With a shaky voice, I asked, "Any other opinions?" Preferably ones that don't make me break classroom protocol.

I needed a coffee so between lunch and 6th period, I decided to get one and walked back into my classroom pretending I didn't see Aria.

When I heard my door close, I looked behind me to see Aria.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you here because of the homework assignment?" I asked.

"Do you have plans this weekend?" She asked. This is going to very hard.

_Don't get tempted, Ezra. You're a 22 year old man and she's 16. _Good Ezra chanted.

_Shut up, would you? You can make your own decisions. YOU'RE 22! _Bad Ezra said.

I decided to throw them both out and chuckled.

"I'm thinking we should talk about the homework assignment." Good Ezra cheered and did a victory dance.

"So, I'm guessing you do have plans." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I don't." I said.

"Ok. Well, there's an opening at the gallery where my mom works. I promised I'd help out. So if you're free-"I cut her off.

"Do you think that's wise? Hanging with your folks? It's a parent/ teacher conference over free wine." I said. Not to mention that it's like meeting my girlfriend's parents.

"Ok, I get it. It's a bad idea. What if we met up afterwards? I could tell her I'm going to Noel Kahn's party."

"Maybe you should. Go to Noel Kahn's party." I sipped my coffee awaiting her reply.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So your classmates don't suspect that you've lost interest in your peers." I gulped as she got closer. As her hand touched mine, she whispered, "Too late."

Mrs. Welch walked in that moment and we jumped apart.

"Oh. Sorry. Excuse me." She blabbed. It was all too clear that she had a little crush on me.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Come in, Mrs. Welch." I grabbed a blank paper off my desk and handed it to Aria.

"So are we clear on the homework assignment?" I begged her to play along.

"Yes. If I have any questions, I'll reach out to you. Thank you, Mr. Fitz." She walked out and I was left with Mrs. Welch.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Welch?" I asked. I could see the glint in her eye and internally groaned. I was screwed.

"Well, we need cafeteria help. Do you think you would be able to give up your free period to help?" She asked.

"Sure."

That evening, I was just sitting on the couch reading when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Aria.

"Hey. I thought you were helping out at the gallery." I said as I took in her appearance.

"I was. Can I come in?" She asked. Bad Ezra and Good Ezra were fighting again. But once again, Good Ezra won. I wasn't going to take advantage of a girl in her state.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Her eyes glazed over and she nodded.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I just- I didn't know where to go." She said, staring at my chest.

"I'll see you on Monday." Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"No, wait!" She stopped in her tracks.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?" I may be cautious but I'm not a jerk. I don't leave women to drive home crying, knowing full well her chances of crashing were greater.

Aria scoffed. "That's the last place I want to be."

"Why? What happened?" I knew every teenager had parent problems. I had them but I never ran to my English teacher's house.

"Can we just be here for the minute?" Her voice was unsteady and I took her into my arms. She hugged me back and started shaking with the force of her sobs.

"Shh, it'll be okay. It'll be okay." I murmured into her hair as my heart tore. I moved her inside and sat down on the couch with her on my lap as she sobbed out "I can't keep it a secret anymore. She needs to know." I froze. Was she talking about us?

Eventually she calmed down and told me the whole story, starting with the day she found out about her father's affair.

**I have to admit; this was a very touching scene and shows how much Aria struggled with her father's secret.  
>I was very upset at the season finale. It really made no sense and I hate how Ella won't connect two and two and just figure out Aria and Ezra are together. She seemed like a very perceptive woman to me.<strong>

**Soundtrack:**

**Selena Gomez and The Scene- Love You Like A Love Song (A&E in his classroom)**

**Britney Spears- Gimme More (Hot classroom discussion)**

**The Script- For The First Time ( A&E at his apartment)**

**Well that's all. Oh and school starts Friday so I'm not sure how often I can update but I'll try my best.**

**See you next time and review! Review make me smile :) :) :)**


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone! So I know it's been a long time since I updated but I have great reason. It starts with s and ends with chool! So anyway I made a tumblr so, follow me! I will be posting teasers, info about upcoming chapters, and I will be doing an advice section! So many things have changed for me as my parents are separating so FanFiction is my only distraction but, have no fear; I will do my best to update! Okay, with that covered, just one more question, do you guys want the deleted scenes in the EPOV episodes?

The tumblr url is .com

Love you all,

Katherine


	5. Beta Inquiry

Ok so I definitely promise that the next chapter will be up in 1 to 2 days but I need to ask something. Is anyone willing to be a Beta because I need a lot of help with my busy days due to school, homework, writing, etc….. So PM me if your interested and be sure to get that chapter in the next day or so! Oh and a belated Happy New Years and I hope you had a great holiday!

XOXO,

Katherine


End file.
